Quaine Week 2012
by LexiAlice13
Summary: A series of one-shots/drabbles I wrote for the tumblr Quaine week  2nd-8th January 2012
1. Day 1

**Day 1: Movie AU**

Quaine in**: The Time Traveller's Wife**

Quinn ran as fast as she could, ignoring the trees and wildlife around, ignoring the gravitational pull she felt threatening to drag her in to a fall, ignoring the shouts of her parents that were still echoing in her head. And when she finally arrived, there he was, his hair gelled back, doing up the buttons on one of her daddy's old shirts. A brief worry clouded her mind about what would happen to her if he knew she'd taken his clothes, but then Blaine smiled and walked towards her, and it disappeared. He helped her lay out the blanket she'd brought, and then she unpacked the picnic basket - a juice box each and the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches her sister had made. She handed him a sandwich and urged him to eat; he smiled - she was always looking after him, no matter how old she was. They sat comfortably, Blaine enjoying his sandwich and listening to Quinn read the book she had brought with her (which had clearly been read one too many times) aloud to him. Blaine watched her with an amused smirk on his face, still not quite sure of their relationship. She read until the end of the chapter before placing the book down and taking a slurp from her juice box.

"Are you married?" she wondered, her voice alive with the curiosity of an eight year old. Blaine stifled a laugh at the irony of it all, quickly coughing to avoid any skepticism (she was a very bright girl after all).

"Yes, I am" he answered with a nod, fiddling with the ring on his left hand.

"Is your wife a time traveler?" she asked again.

"No. No, thank God" Blaine observed Quinn, and couldn't help but think how lucky he was. Because now he'd get to go home and curl up with his wife in the bed they shared, and talk about how cute her hair looked in pigtails, and how her glasses suited her. Quinn remained oblivious to this entire thought process, instead studying the pattern on the blanket, her eyes occasionally flickering to her shoes, and avoiding Blaine's gaze at all costs.

"Do you love her?" she asked, reluctantly.

"Yes. Very much" she looked… deflated. Like she was expecting the answer she got, yet she didn't want to hear it, and Blaine couldn't work out why. "What's wrong?" He leant over and lifted her chin to look at him.

"Nothing. I was just hoping you're married to me"


	2. Day 2

**Day 2: Falling In Love**

**~this reads more like a headcanon than the fic it was supposed be but yeah**

Blaine knows exactly when he fell in love with Lucy Q. Fabray. It was on the first day of kindergarten, when his big brother had muttered some nasty words and taken Blaine's cookie from his lunch before slinking back to the big-boy's-playground, and Quinn Lucy, who had watched the whole thing, broke her homemade brownie in half and shared it with Blaine. He knew then that one day he would be Lucy Fabray's Prince Charming.

For Quinn, it took a little more figuring out. She spent most of high school thinking she was in love with Finn Hudson, the quarterback of the football team to her head Cheerio. She didn't know what love truly was until she gave birth to her daughter. Beth (indirectly) showed her that she wasn't in love with Finn, who was a sweet enough boy and a good friend, but she loved the power that being with him brought her. So when high school ended, she parted with Finn on good terms and disappeared off to Connecticut to study Drama at Yale, losing connections with pretty much all of the New Directions. And then one day when she's waiting on tables in a small, quaint, local cafe, she see's someone she thinks she recognizes. But no, it can't be him, because his hair is a curly mess and he's wearing socks... but Blaine Anderson has just walked into the cafe she works in, in Connecticut, approximately 98.5miles from where he's supposed to be in New York, looking like he'd just been drowned because it's raining so hard outside, just because he wanted to see her. He's driven over for the weekend, because him and Kurt broke up months ago, and he's so in love with Quinn and always has been, and she doesn't have to say it back but he needed her to know. And then he says something that really hits home with Quinn...

_"You can't truly love someone else until you love yourself"_

So that's what Quinn does. She learns to love herself, to accept a compliment, to stop drinking Sue Sylvester's awful protein shakes and actually eat something, to be happy with something she's accomplished, to accept that she'll never be good enough for her daddy - but that's ok. And, of course, Blaine helps.

One night, Blaine falls asleep next to her on the couch in the middle of whatever film they were watching, and she watches him with the widest grin on her face, and decides that she's his Cinderella, and that she loves him. And she wakes him up, just to tell him that, and where Puck or Finn would've been grumpy, he just chuckles at how she looks like an excited puppy, kisses her softly and tells her he loves her too.


	3. Day 3

**Day 3: Future!Quaine**

Blaine sleepily arose from the couch; reluctant to leave the movie on the TV but knowing he was the only one home so he had to answer the door. He felt his breath catch in his throat and those all-to-familiar butterflies flutter in his stomach as it swung open to reveal Quinn Fabray; the girl who still miraculously looked like she did in her high school years, even seven years later; the girl he'd always been in love withbut never been able to admit it. Sure, it would ease the strain on his relationship with his parents if he had brought Quinn home rather than Kurt, but he just couldn't imagine breaking up with Kurt. He could be content with Kurt. But was that enough?

"Can I uh- can I come in? Is he home?" Blaine shook his head, taking a step back and allowing Quinn into his home. She nodded to herself as she walked past him before turning around to lean against the wall.

"What's up?" Blaine asked, taking one of her hands in his own, hoping to stop it from shaking. She was clearly anxious, nervous, and Blaine didn't like seeing her like this. She pulled her fingers through her hair before taking a deep breath.

"I-I left Finn" she squeezed his hand but then dropped it.

"W-What? Why?" Blaine felt he should make it clear that he couldn't leave Kurt, he couldn't be the reason that his smile faltered, after all that they'd been through together, but somehow he couldn't find the words because he didn't mean them.

"Because I'm pregnant. And it's not Finn's baby, it's yours. So I left him, of course he went running back to Rachel..." Quinn rambled on, trying to take her mind off her situation, but she could tell from the glassy look in his eye that Blaine had stopped listening. This was a moment for Blaine - one of those moments when everything seems to fall into place, a moment of clarity. Sure he had always been happy with Kurt, content, but the feeling that had overwhelmed him when Quinn told him he was going to be a daddy to **her** baby - he had never felt a feeling like this before. He was... ecstatic! Quinn began to pace the kitchen, finally getting herself a glass of water to calm herself down. She needed a reaction from Blaine, she needed to know what to do, she **needed** a moment of clarity. As she studied him carefully, she was shocked to see him burst out laughing. He met her eyes, and thought back to how anxious she'd seemed.

"Don't you understand Q? This is wonderful! We're going to be parents!" He lifted her off the ground and she felt all her anxieties flush away as a giggle erupted from her throat.

"Wh-What about **us**?" she whispered as he put her down again, his arms remaining around her waist.

"Discovering I was gay took so much effort and pain, I didn't want it to all go to waste, and I was happy with Kurt. Happy like you were with Sam. A good life, but not what I truly wanted. So I wasn't honest with myself about my feelings for you. I love you Quinn, and I love our baby"

"We love you too" Quinn chuckled, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

As they entered Rachel's apartment hand-in-hand, Quinn felt her nerves building. For starters, Kurt and Finn were going to be at the annual New Directions reunion, and she hadn't spoken to either of them since she found out she was pregnant. Blaine rubbed her back reassuringly as they hung up their coats and followed Rachel into the living room, Quinn's hand immediately flinging to her ever-growing bump protectively. Santana and Brittany jumped from the couch to embrace their former head Cheerio and best friend, closely followed by Tina, Mike, Rory and Sam. Mercedes stayed sat with Finn and Kurt, Quinn noted painfully, but Puck did approach her.

"Sup MILF, damn, you've gained weight" he laughed as he hugged her. She shot him an evil glare, but saw the confusion on everyone's faces. Finn and Kurt hadn't told. She glanced at them, smiling gratefully. Finn returned her smile before walking over to hug her. She felt the tears welling in her eyes and tried her best to swallow them again -damn baby hormones.

"I'm happy for you" Finn whispered, before shaking Blaine's hand and congratulating him. Quinn had completely forgotten Blaine was there in the emotion of it all, and smiled as he took her hand.

"Actually **Puckerman**, Quinn's pregnant" Blaine said, taking almost everyone by surprise.

"And it's yours?" Rachel pointed at Blaine in shock, who only nodded with a smile, before placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek. She grumbled something that everyone ignored, about how she turned him straight for awhile and scolding Finn for not telling her sooner.

"Wait, I thought he was a dolphin?" Santana patted Brittany's knee, and everyone remained silent, not quite sure how to react whilst Finn and Kurt were in the room.

"Congratulations" Kurt called from the corner "God knows we needed some New Direction babies other than Tina and Mike's tribe" The humour in Kurt's voice told everyone it was ok to be happy, and the 'congratulations' were soon flowing. Blaine later pulled Kurt aside to thank him. All Kurt said was, "I've never seen you so happy".

Quinn glanced around the table as they sat down to dinner. Kurt raised his glance and nodded at her, and she smiled back, Santana and Brittany were happily feeding each other spaghetti, Mercedes was blushing as Sam whispered something in her ear, Mike had his arm wrapped around Tina's shoulder as he leant over to kiss her, Rory was laughing at a story Puck was telling and Rachel was clinging on to Finn as she served up the food.

_Some things never change_ she thought, but her own hand intertwined with Blaine's proved _it had certainly been a long time since high school_.


	4. Day 4

**Day 4: Best Friends**

"Lucy, can you say hi to Blaine?" Judy Fabray said in a sickeningly sweet tone, smiling nervously at Victoria Anderson. Lucy simply shook her head, hiding behind her mother's legs.  
>"Oh for God's sake Lucy, don't be so ridiculous" Judy hissed before regaining her composure and plastering another fake smile on as she knelt next to her daughter.<br>"Please Lucy, for mommy". Lucy cautiously stepped out from behind her mother and raised a hand in a wave. The boy with the dark curly hair and funny eyebrows waved back with a goofy grin.  
>"See now, was that so hard?" Judy smiled at the two children.<br>"Shall we go and uh, have a **drink**? Leave the kids to it?" Victoria suggested, ambiguously.  
>"What a great idea Vicky, play nicely Lucy" she called before following her friend into the kitchen. Blaine and Lucy stood in silence for a few moments, she fiddled with the dress she hated wearing and he carefully studied the ground, his hands neatly behind his back.<br>"Would you like to go and play with my dolls?" Blaine finally suggested.  
>"You have dolls?" Lucy perked up. She had never met a boy who liked dolls before.<br>"Yep, we can name one Lucy if you'd like?" Lucy's smile widened as she nodded, clutching on to Blaine's hand as he dragged her upstairs.

"I can't believe you're leaving for New York **tomorrow**" Quinn whimpered for what must've been the hundredth time that day, watching Blaine pack the last of his things into his suitcase. Sighing, she glanced around his room, it had never looked so bare.  
>"Quinnie, listen to me, you're going to Yale, that's what- an hour and a half away? We'll still see each other all the time, I'm going to be annoying you almost every weekend!" he lightly squeezed her shoulder and chuckled.<br>"Yeah but I'm used to you annoying me **everyday**" she protested, this time with a smile. He quickly pulled her into a hug.  
>"You'll always be my best friend Luce, you're not getting rid of me that easily" Quinn smiled into Blaine's chest, blinking away the few tears forming. "<br>Besides, you're coming to wave me off tomorrow, right?" Blaine sniffed as he pulled away from Quinn's embracing, his arms remaining around her waist.  
>"Well I was thinking about staying home and watching grass grow, but I guess I could" Blaine chuckled, despite the lameness of Quinn's joke.<br>"Oh how I'm going to miss you" he pulled her back into his arms.  
>"I'm going to miss you laughing at my lame jokes! No one else does!" she began to complain again.<br>"Text me at least one lame joke a week, I guarantee you I'll laugh out loud and everyone'll think I'm a freak" he smiled, his eyes beginning to water again.  
>"That's 'cos you are a freak! But I wouldn't love you any other way" Quinn whispered, her arms tightening around Blaine's neck as she closed her eyes.<br>"I love you too Luce"

_Yesterday brought the beginning, tomorrow brings the end, and somewhere in the middle we became the best of friends_. ~Author Unknown


	5. Day 5

**Day 5: Marriage/Proposal**

"Blaine, you didn't have to take me out, we could've just ordered a pizza or chinese or something" Quinn mumbled as they entered the busy restaurant, quickly smoothing her dress.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to treat my girlfriend once in awhile?" he replied before whispering something to the waiter. He nodded and they were led to their table.

"What was that all about?" she enquired, gesturing towards the waiter.

"Oh nothing" he immediately distracted her with the wine menu. It wasn't until the bottle of red wine arrived that she noticed the table was set for three.

"Blaine, there's an extra place set here?" she glanced up at him and saw him staring at the door.

"Quinn, please don't be mad" Quinn spun in her seat only to feel her body freeze. Her lips stiffened into a thin line. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to smash her plate in anger, she wanted to feel something towards Russell Fabray. But she couldn't. She wouldn't.

"What is he doing here?" she hissed so quietly Blaine barely heard her, her words laced with venom. He didn't reply, standing to shake Mr. Fabray's hand instead.

"Mr. Fabray, Blaine Anderson, I don't think we ever met" he smiled politely. Russell simply nodded in reply.

"No, you wouldn't have, because he kicked me out before **we** met" Quinn stood from her seat, turning to face Blaine, "I can't believe you'd do this to me" she spat, uncontrollable tears streaming down her face as she turned towards the door.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Russell muttered, preparing to leave himself.

"Wait, please!" Blaine called, but no one stopped. He chucked the money for the wine on the table and rushed out of the restaurant after them. He saw Quinn headed one way, and Russell the other, and tried to decide which one to go after first.

"Mr. Fabray, I'd like to ask your permission to marry your daughter" Blaine shouted, giving up. Both Quinn and Russell froze, slowly spinning back to face him. Quinn was biting back a smile, whilst Russell looked the same as he had the night he kicked Quinn out of their family home -expressionless. Blaine continued to stare at Russell, awaiting an answer, until he felt someone lightly grab his arm. He turned to face Quinn with a smile, who lightly kissed him, before turning to face her father.

"Please daddy" she whispered, and Russell immediately suffered horrific flashbacks of the night he lost his daughter, and his granddaughter. He took a step towards the couple, before hesitating. He studied his daughter's face for a moment, and didn't recognize such a genuine smile. She wasn't his responsibility anymore. She had survived the past nine years without him. She didn't need him. She never needed him. He finally closed the gap between the three of them, forcing a hand out towards Blaine.

"You take care of my little princess," he murmured.

"I will, sir" Blaine shook Mr. Fabray's hand, and watched as he turned to look at Quinn. Gently, he leant over and kissed her cheek, not saying a word, before turning and walking towards his car and out of their lives, for good if he had anything to say about it. Blaine turned back to face Quinn, who was still crying, staring after her dad, a hint of longing in her eyes. She was longing to run after him, give him a hug and tell him everything was ok. But instead, she watched him skulk off into the bitter night.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray" Blaine brought Quinn back to reality, "Will you marry me?"

She shook her head with a laugh, "Of course I will," she breathed, before leaning in for a soft kiss.


	6. Day 6

**Day 6: Kid!Quaine**

Blaine skipped, hopped and jumped his way next door, an absent-minded smile on his face as she looked forward to his afternoon with Lucy. He rang the doorbell, kicking up his legs and spinning around on the doorstep as he hummed a random tune.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray" Blaine smiled sweetly, but was slightly taken back by the tears stains on his neighbour's cheeks.

"Hi Blaine darling, Lucy's in the lounge" her voice was rough, hoarse, as she allowed Blaine into the house.

"Thank you" he smiled, concerned, but eager to find Lucy. His skip fell to a halt as he entered the lounge to see Lucy, curled up, her head buried in her knees. She looked so small, pale compared to the large, tan-colour couch.

"Luce? What's going on?" he asked, gently easing himself onto the couch next to his best friend. She looked up as soon as she heard Blaine's voice, an involuntary smile appearing, but disappearing just as quickly.

"I-I don't really know. Daddy's in the hos-hospital, and everyone's really sad" she summarized, hoping Blaine could make some sense of what happened last night whilst she slept.

"Well are you not sad? If your daddy's in the hospital then he's probably really hurt" Blaine countered.

"I'm sad because daddy isn't here. It's Saturday, which means daddy should be home" Lucy began to fiddle with the gold cross sat around her neck. Her father had given it to her three weeks ago on her 8th birthday, and it had once belonged to his mother, her grandmother.

"Your daddy will be ok Luce, and, in the meantime, I'm here" he slipped an arm around her, gently rubbing circles on her back. Lucy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Will you pray with me?" she asked meekly, and took a shaky breath as Blaine nodded. They both closed their eyes, their hands finding the other's even in the apparent darkness. After a few minutes, Lucy squeezed Blaine's hand and opened her eyes.

"Shall we watch a movie then?"

"Aladdin?"

"Aladdin"

"Blaine, honey, are you ok?" Judy Fabray opened the door to see the small, 9 year old body of Blaine Anderson shaking as he sobbed. He nodded quickly.

"Can I see Lucy please?" his voice was small, soft, so unlike his usual loud and happy personality.

"Well she's already gone to bed..." Judy began, her first instinct to say no. She looked up into the dull colour of the small boy's eyes, and felt sorry for him. She wasn't stupid, she knew the Anderson's marriage was far from perfect, and she knew it was bound to affect Blaine sooner or later. His child-like innocence wouldn't last much longer, "...of course you can sweetie, go on up" she finally gave in.

Blaine pushed past Mrs. Fabray's leg, bounding up the stairs two at a time. He pushed in to Lucy's room as his sobs subsided, his eyes immediately adjusting to the darkness. Lucy sat up, her balled fists rubbing the sleep from her face.

"Blainey?"

"I'm scared Luce, can I..?" he gestured towards the bed and she quickly nodded, opening up her comforter to allow him in.

"What are you scared of?" she breathed into his ear a few moments later, unable to return to sleep.

"My dad, he-he came home and he was angry. Very angry. And he smelt... funny" Blaine whimpered, grabbing on to Lucy's blanket for comfort, to calm himself down. He didn't want to break down in front of Lucy, he had to stay strong.

"Alcohol" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She knew. Blaine nodded, thankful that his best friend understood.

"You're safe here Blainey, I'm here" she gently stroked his curls, before handing him her favourite lamb cuddly toy. He took it, gratefully, burying his face in its head.

"Can we watch Aladdin in the morning?" he sobbed in to the furry toy.

"Of course Blaine" and, with that, he slowly drifted off to sleep. Lucy watched for a while, unable to return to the deep sleep she had been in earlier, silently worrying for him, praying for him.


	7. Day 7

**Day 7: Participant's Choice**

**Left Behind**

In which Quinn never went to McKinley but meets Blaine years later at work.

Blaine sprung up suddenly in bed as he woke up from his nightmare. Much to his discomfort, he was covered in cold sweat. His hands swept over his face as he clambered out of bed. His lips formed a slight smile as he saw the love of his life standing in the kitchen, peering out the window.  
>"What are you looking at?" He wondered, creeping up behind him. Kurt jumped as Blaine's arms covered his slim waist. He pointed out into his front drive, where an unfamiliar car was parked. Unfamiliar to Kurt, familiar to Blaine.<br>"I'll be right back," he mumbled as he headed towards the front door. He climbed into the little, red car and looked over at the drivers seat.  
>"I left him" Quinn choked out through her tears "I left Finn". Scattered around the car were cardboard boxes filled with Quinn's junk. Blaine offered Quinn a weak smile before helping her out of the car and into the house. He quickly scanned the house to find that Kurt had vanished. Hurt, Blaine settled into the couch next to Quinn and comforted her as she complained about Finn and Rachel's sordid affair. Quinn instantly felt a real romantic connection with Blaine, something the two of them had never had before, and she continued to crave more and more time with him. She ended up moving into his big, empty beach house when Finn moved Rachel into the apartment she had once shared with him.<p>

"What are you listening to?" Quinn questioned as she turned on his CD player. Her smile grew as the piano version of Teenage Dream began to play. She glanced over at Blaine who was humming along as he looked through some paperwork.  
>"Dance with me?" Quinn gently placed her hand on Blaine's and dragged him from his desk. His hands fit Quinn's waist perfectly, and he couldn't help but smile as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. To Quinn's delight, he began to softly sing along, his minty breath tickling her ear. However, as the song progressed, a pained expression began to form on Blaine's face, until he had had enough.<br>"You should go" he stated, "Go home to Finn" Blaine quickly turned off the music. Quinn was shell-shocked. She really thought her and Blaine had something special, unique, different to anything else she'd ever felt. She fought back the tears as she stormed out of the house and into her car.  
>"She's beautiful. Why'd you tell her to go?" Kurt called as he appeared behind Blaine. He smiled and turned around.<br>"That was the song we had out first dance too" Blaine's tear-glazed eye's gleamed.  
>"You didn't answer my question. Why'd you tell her to go?" Kurt repeated, taking a small step towards Blaine.<br>"The more she's here, the less I think about..." Blaine struggled.  
>"Me" Kurt finished his sentence, closing the distance between him and Blaine, affectionately cupping his face. "You're worried if you let someone else in, you're letting me out". Blaine nodded in defeat.<br>"I will never leave you honey. I'll always be right here" Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's chest, just as there was a knock at the door. "Let her in Blaine" Kurt encouraged.  
>"But I love you" Blaine protested.<br>"I love you too, but you can't stay hung up on me forever, I won't let you. Now go on" Kurt gestured towards the door. Blaine gripped the handle, as he took one last longing look at his husband. His flawless husband. He took a deep breath and swung the door open to reveal Quinn, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Before she had a chance to say anything, Blaine began speaking.  
>"I was married, to my wonderful Kurt… and he died" Quinn was left speechless, just staring back at Blaine, mouth open. Blaine let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "You're the first person I've told that too" he confessed, a small smile forming on his lips, although he wasn't sure why. Hopefully, he glanced behind him, but of course Kurt was gone. After a moment of silence, Quinn took his hand and led him out onto the beach.<br>"So tell me more about Kurt" Quinn listened intently as she helped Blaine come to terms with his loss. She helped Blaine put the pieces of his life back together and never once questioned his sexuality. Kurt stayed true to his word, and unbeknownst to Blaine, he was always there, and he liked Quinn.

"I'll wait in the car" Quinn's lips brushed against Blaine's before she left his big, empty beach house for the last time. For the final time, Blaine's eyes swept through the house he had shared with Kurt, trying to find him. He sighed, defeated, and returned to the front door, ready to leave and start afresh with Quinn, but never leave Kurt behind.


End file.
